


Nowhere to turn(Zombie Apocalypse Au)

by Danganronpa_Fan



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Death, Did I mention not even pets are safe? You’ll thank me later :), Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, POV Akamatsu Kaede, POV Harukawa Maki, Panic Attacks, Protagonist Akamatsu Kaede, Self Harm, Your faves probably wont survive, friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danganronpa_Fan/pseuds/Danganronpa_Fan
Summary: Join Kaede Akamatsu and her friends as they try to survive in the zombie apocalypse
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Momota Kaito, Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko & Yonaga Angie & Yumeno Himiko, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi, Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Tojo Kirumi/Yonaga Angie
Kudos: 17





	1. The Apocalypse has begun

**Author's Note:**

> POV alternates throught the story but mainly Kaede’s

4 years prior

June 26th 3:30 PM

When I was walking home from school I thought about my plan to run away.Its not like they would miss me anyways clearly they would be happy the burden was gone.My brother Keito would be left alone and I cant leave him with these cruel people.I sighed seeing I had reached my driveway.  
I walked up my driveway and opened the front door of my house to see blood on the floor.”Mom Dad Keito?”I called when I entered the living room I jumped in terror when I saw what looked like my mom but wasn’t her eyes were hollow and all over her was blood.I looked at the floor to see I was stepping in guts.I looked to see the bodies of my motjer and father torn open guts all over the floor.I heard my brother groan as he limped towards me.”Keito!?”I yelped grabbing the lamp and hit him over the head with it.I started to sob as I continued to hit him over and over.I looked down at my clothes to see I was covered in blood.The news was on the tv I watched in terror as the broadcast played.”85% of the world has turned into brain eating zombies.Please stay in your homes as they are deadly.Europe has been eradicated.The way to kill zombies are to-“The broadcast cut off to a scream.I fell to my knees and sobbed. _how the hell am I going to survive?_ I thought when I heard a noise come from the front door.I ran upside and locked myself in the closet with a knife. _Maybe I should just kill myself?Then I wont have to deal with this new world._ I quickly pushed away those thoughts knowing Keito would want me to keep going.I smiled at the thought of his sweet smile.He was only 12 years old why did something so cruel have to happen to him.Stop it I need to be positive I am going to survive as long as there is other people out there!I mustered up as much strength as possible exiting the closet seeing as the zombie was gone.I headed to my basement taking the shotgun,rifle,and handgun my father owned as well as a duffle bag.I felt something rub against my leg I looked to see our german Shepards Keira and Kemo.”So it was you guys who made the noise earlier!”I said and sighed in relief.I stuffed a handgun in my left pocket and my knife in my right.I put the shotgun and rifle in the duffle bag.I went to our garage stuffing some water and drinks into knowing I would need it if I wanted to survive.I headed back in the kitchen stuffing our snacks a loaf of bread,cheese,cans of soup,crackers,and cans of beans into my duffle bag.I also stuffed 2 bags of dog food and treats into my bag for Keira and Kemo. I went upstairs into my room setting down the duffle bag stuffing my parents first aid kit warm clothes and blankets into my backpack wearing it on my back.I left my house taking shelter in my neighbours house.  
  
June 29th 3:57 PM

I scratch Keira and Kemo’s ears.”Be good boys wont you?”I said smiling and they barked in response.I took one of the large bags my neighbours owned and headed fo the nearby pharmacy.I took any useful medications incase I get sick.I took the bandages as well ad they food that they would sometimes sell.I stuffed them in the backpack left smiling. _This was a successful raid!_ I was pulled out of my thoughts to a man with blue hair calling out to me.”H-help please miss my friend needs help!”He said clearly shaking I immediately grew wide eyed.”Can you take me to them!?”I asked and he nodded I followed him to a nearby cave inside was a boy and a girl.”Oh my you are hurt!”I yelped.”Who is she..”The girl asked.”H-help for Kaito.”The blue haired boy said.”Guys Im fine im Kaito Momota I can get through this!”He said wincing in pain.”Look miss are you gonna help him or not!?”The girl asked and I nodded.”I need to take him to my shelter.”I said.The two exchanged looks before nodding.”Fine but try any funny business and il kill you.”The girl said and I gulped leading them to my shelter.I opened the door to barking and growling.”Woah Keira Kemo their not going to harm me!”I say and they immediately let us through I took them to the basement laying Kaito on the floor.”Where is his wound?”I asked.”His left leg.”The boy responded.I immediately roll up his left pant to see a gnarly gash.”How did this happen?”I asked.”We went looking for food and someone slashed him.”The boy responded and I widened my eyes.”Can you hand me the red bottle on the shelf?”I asked and the brown haired girl handed it to me.I immediately grabbed a cloth and poured some on it rubbing it over his wound.”Ow.”Kaito hissed.”hand me the first aid kit.”I said and girl gave it to me.I opened it grabbing the suturing kit and the bandages.”Sorry Kaito this will probably hurt.”I say and he winces when I begin to stitch the wound.”Fuck!”He hisses and I flash him an apologetic look.When I was finished I wrapped it in bandage.”There all patched up!”I say and there’s a silence following and they all flash eachother looks.”U-uh miss I hope you dont mind but can we stay here we have b-been bouncing around and dont have a safe shelter?”The Bluenette said.”Sure im Kaede Akamatsu nice to meet you!”I said grinning.”Maki Harukawa.”The girl said.”S-Shuichi Saihara.”The bluenette said.I got up and headed upstairs leaving food for Keira and Kemo.I helped them bring Kaito to the guest room of the house much to his protests.

Two Years Later

March 25th 4:27PM

“Kaede!”Kaito’s voice snapped me out of my thoughts since our meeting 2 years prior we had to move to a bigger shelter.Keira and Kemo were still here which was a good thing.I looked up to see 3 glares of concern staring at me.”Huh oh yeah Im fine!”I said.”What I was saying was we need to go on another scavenge mission and to investigate the nearby abandoned mall.”Shuichi said and I nodded.”Me and Maki Chan will go!”I exclaimed and Maki’s face flushed red.”Nah me and Shuichi will go!right sidekick?”Kito said slinging an arm around Shuichi’s shoulder.I smirked when I say his face flush red.”Y-yeah I guess.”He said.”Okay take a gun with you just incase.The last news broadcast said that zombies typically are found in abandoned places.”I said and they both nodded as I handed them both a handgun.I waved them both off before sittting back on the couch.

March 25th 8:48PM

I was scratching Keira’s ear when I heard knocking come from the door.Maki immediately pulled out her gun before we opened the door to four people in our door way Keira and Kemo immediately begin barking.”Sit.”I said before they attacked the four girls.”Hey take it easy no need to keep your hand on your gun.”The tallest girl said.Maki slipped it back into her pocket and we let the four girls inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I did get lazy at the end anoyher part coming soon


	2. The Apocalypse Has Begun pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Angie doesn’t believe in Atua in my au because this is the apocalypse.Also cuz Im the author

The four girls followed us to the couches.”So why are you here?”I asked.”We are looking for other survivors because don’t have a good place to stay in but we have food water and medical supplies in the back of our truck.”The tall girl spoke.”Of course Im Kaede Akamatsu pleasure to meet you!”I said with a grin Maki elbowed me.”Kirumi Tojo my companions are Tenko Chabashira, Himiko Yumeno, and Angie Yonaga.”The tall girl spoke.”Maki Harukawa you have supplies correct? Bring the stuff you have inside so I can know your not lying.”Maki said her eyes narrowing.When the four girls had returned with the stuff we had closed our door knowing Kaito and Shuichi should be back soon.Keira and Kemo began sniffing Kirumi, and Angie.They wagged their tails playfully.”They like you go on they won’t harm anyone.”I said and they started scratching their ears.”Dogs are so divine I love them!”Angie said grinning.”Nyeh...Do you have anywhere I can take a nap.”The redhead siad.”Ill come too Himiko!”Tenko exclaimed and they followed me to the guest room I headed back downstairs me Maki and Kirumi headed to a separate room to chat.”Do you know of any significant places near here?”I asked.”Besides from the abandoned mall I know about the grocery store nearby people might have already raided it though.”She said.Maki and I exchanged glances before nodding.”Thanks for the information!”I said grinning.”Keira come here girl!”I said and Keira came running out.”Hey boy your coming with us to get Shuichi and Kaito!Kemo take care of the house while we are gone!”I said before me,Maki and Kirumi got into the truck with Keira. Kirumi started to drive.When we had arrived at the mall I pulled out my walkie talkie.”Shuichi Kaito do you copy?”I asked.”Yeah we do but we found a boy he’s hurt and seemed kinda scared I can’t tell if he’s lying though.”Kaito says.”H- Ohhh you must be Kaedeee thats the person this boy keeps talking about.”An unfamiliar voice says.”Uh sorry Kaede hes a bit weird.”Shuichi says.”Can you bring him out here if he’s hurt please we are by the door.”I said before putting away the walkie talkie after a couple of minutes Shuichi and Kaito emerged with a purple haired boy.”Who’s this woman?”Kaito says.”Oh this is Kirumi her and her friends are staying with us!”I say.I get out of the truck before opening trunk helping put the things they raided inside before climbing in and helping the put the boy in the trunk too.I close the trunk door and Kaito and Shuichi get into the car.”What’s your name?”I asked the boy.”Roberto!”He said.”Okay uh Roberto where are you hurt?”I asked before he butsted laughing.”Im just kidding im Kokichi Ouma.”He said and I glared at him.I noticed his clothes were becoming redder.I lifted up his shirt to see a gun shot wound.”How did this happen!?”I asked.I noticed.”My dad.”He said and my gaze softened realizing his dad was all abusive when suddenly he started coughing.I opened the first aid kit I had and took out bandages.”Right now I can’t stitch the wound but when we get back I can is that okay with you?.”I said and he nodded.”It seems the bullet went out the other end of your stomach.”I said concerned.I opened the bottle of anti septic and poured it on a cloth before cleaning his wound.”fuck ouch.”he hissed and I flashed an apologetic look.before wrapping bandages around his stomach.”Thanks.”he said grinning before he blacked out.


End file.
